


Finally Awake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Finally Awake

Title: Finally Awake  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #205: Snape and Family Gatherings  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU, het.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Finally Awake

~

Severus awoke with a start from his dream, looking around warily. Potter had just been kneeling there watching him die...

“Are you all right?”

Shocked, Severus looked up into Lily’s face.

She smiled. “You were snoring, dear,” she said gently. Bending down, she pressed a kiss to his temple. “Time to wake up.”

Their children were gathered beneath the tree, and Severus blinked, the wisps of his nightmare escaping even as he tried to remember.

“Did you dream?” she asked as he rose and tucked her hand in his arm.

He nodded. “I did, but I’m glad I’m awake now.”

~


End file.
